Ethan Blake
Ethan Blake is the son of U.S. Army lieutenant Timothy Blake and former CIA associate Sasha Blake. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Genetic and Radioactive Enhancement': Raised in a test tube and put through various DNA experimentation in his fetal state, Ethan's physiology allows him enhanced strength, speed and reflexes, and even durability. Also, he was bombarded with various steroids, vitamins and minerals and has been constantly been bathed in radiation to increase his overall conditioning. *'Accelerated Healing': Despite his body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure him. However, he is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of hours. However, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Ethan's highly efficient metabolism renders him immune to most drugs and toxins as well as offers better immunity to all known Earthly diseases. *'Artificially Enhanced Strength': Because of just genetic enhancement, diet, radiation and further mutation Ethan has enhanced physical strength, superior to that of a peak human as Dewei, and comparable to Aboiye. Ethan has been seen training with a one-handed 800 pound bench press; additionally, he's hefted a tree, and a car while underwater. This means that any extra strength gains as a normal human through intense physical training will be amplified, making him form that much stronger. Prior to becoming the Man-Hunter he could lift at least 1.5 tons. With further training and exposure to radiation, Cage's strength was increased to superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 3 tons. *'Artificially Enhanced Stamina': Ethan's muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Artificially Enhanced Superhuman Durability': Ethan Blake's skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand conventional handgun fire at a range of 4 feet and cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. *'Artificially Enhanced Senses': Ethan' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Ethan is a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. He also says he has had extensive training with Jason Bell. Mental programming from The League has led him to become a vastly above-average hand-to-hand fighter. While not on the same skill-level as Richard, he has proven himself more than capable of handling most physical threats. This was mainly due to that fact that his full combat potential was limited by his easily exploited Mental Illness. Richard has asserted in the past that if not for this factor, he could become a better fighter than him. *'Skilled Athlete': He is also a gifted athlete, even without his superhuman abilities. *'Extended Education': Blake is self-educated in the law and speaks several languages. *'Strong Speaker': He has proven to be very good at speaking positively, truthfully, and charismatically in front of large audiences. His innate nobility has earned him the respect and friendship from a good number of different persons. *'Expert Swordsman': Blake is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. *'Boxing': Ethan was a world class boxer before being recruited and trained by Chase in further fighting styles. *'Interrogation Expert': Ethan is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. *'Skilled Leader': He has strong leadership skills and law enforcement experience. Contractor Power *'Energy Negation': He can negate energy, including dimming light, extinguishing fires, or negating force-fields. He can negate energy-based attacks, such as Energy Blasts, Ergokinetic Combat and Power Negation, even kill by negating the targets life-force. Obeisance: Unknown. Weakness *'Mental Illness': The Order of Assassins purposefully built an almost split-personality into Ethan Blake. While the "normal" persona of Ethan Blake was quite passive and mild mannered, and had no seeming irregularities, the Man-Hunter persona is much more ragingly violent, and believes itself to be the manifestation of an actual biblical angel of vengeance. Originally, he was only able to manifest his superhuman abilities while in the Manhunter costume and mindset. Later in his career, although he was still plagued by inner demons, and often even hallucinations, he gained better control over his two conflicting personalities, including the ability to utilize Man-hunter's abilities while acting as Ethan. Equipment Trivia